The King Looks Back At Me
by CecileNuit
Summary: El Rey hará lo que sea con tal de mantener su ansiado trono. Expectativas, aplausos, gloria, tensión. Dime Jean… ¿podrás soportar tanta presión sin derrumbarte? [One-shot]


Sinceramente estoy un poco nerviosa, pues es el primer One-Shot que he escrito en mi vida. Por otro lado, JJ es un personaje que me gusta muchísimo ¡tanto, que me inspira a escribir sobre él! El resultado final de este pequeño fic me gustó bastante, así que me anime a publicarlo ¡por favor, disfrútenlo!.

 **Este One-shot está basado en la imagen de portada que tiene el fic.**

 **Historia publicada en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y seudónimo.**

 **Advertencias:** posible Ooc. Violencia leve.

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri On Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Esta frente a un espejo, rodeado de oscuridad.

Siente como la angustia le sube por el pecho, y se le asiente en la garganta, asfixiándolo, impidiéndole respirar. Abre la boca, la siente sumamente seca, e intenta agarrar aire pero no puede, solo jadeos ahogados salen de su boca. Cierra los ojos y siente las lágrimas, calientes y saladas, resbalándose por sus mejillas. Una a una, las gotas salinas van cayendo.

De pronto las siente, ásperas y grandes. Unas manos le están ahorcando, impidiendo que respire con normalidad. Trata de soltarse, pero lo aprietan más, aún más fuerte. Tanto, que gime de dolor. Intenta abrir los ojos, pero su cabeza da vueltas y se siente pesada, brumosa, envuelta en una oscuridad nebulosa. Lo sabe, va a perder el sentido, va a desmayarse pronto. Intenta respirar de nuevo, forzando a sus pulmones a agarrar el último respiro, desesperado por liberarse. Escucha cada latido de su corazón en sus oídos, ensordeciéndolo. El bombeo se hace más y más débil.

—Creo que ya es suficiente. — Una voz grave suena cerca, tan cerca que le pone los pelos de punta. Las manos bruscamente sueltan su maltratado cuello, pero se apresuran en sostenerlo fuertemente de sus hombros para que no se escurra y se golpee con el suelo.

Sintiéndose libre al fin, abre la boca para aspirar todo el aire que puede, mientras intenta detener el acceso de tos que tiene. Sus pulmones duelen, y siente como el pecho le arde. Su corazón esta desbocado, y late tan rápido que siente como si se le fuese a salir del pecho. Su cabeza ya no esta tan brumosa, pero aun así la siente pesada y densa.

Con dificultad, abre los ojos en su totalidad y mira directamente el reflejo del Rey.

Esta justo detrás suyo, con una sonrisa enorme que muestra todos sus perfectos diente blancos, sin una sola mancha. Su traje morado esta impecable, carente de toda arruga, y su pelo negro brilla como el ébano. La mirada azulina brilla macabramente, con una profundidad que le atraviesa todo el cuerpo. El Rey se inclina hacia él, y sus labios rozan su oreja, enviándole un escalofrió.

—No lo olvides Jean, mañana debes ganar. Cumple las expectativas, o serás una decepción para todo el mundo. ¡Gana Jean, gana el oro! No decepciones a tus fans…no me decepciones a mí.

A pesar de su suave tono de voz, las palabras se le clavan en la piel ardiendo, como si estuvieran quemándole. Debe ganar a toda costa, debe ganar por el pueblo de Canadá, debe ganar por sus padres, por su prometida. Ganar, ganar, ¡ganar!.

¡Debe ganar para seguir siendo el Rey!

Su corazón se calma un poco, y fuerza una sonrisa en su rostro. Le duele, le duele tanto sonreír, pero aun así lo hace.

—…Voy a ganar. — Susurra.

— ¡Dilo más fuerte! ¡Grítalo Jean, grítalo! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?!

— ¡Voy a ganar, voy a ganar porque soy el Rey! ¡Voy a obtener el oro! ¡Voy a ser un rey!— Lo grita con todas su fuerzas, su garganta duele por el esfuerzo, y su voz se agrieta al final de la frase. Las fuerzas lo abandonan, y siente como las manos le aprietan, de una manera casi dolorosa, para no dejarlo caer. Mira directo a los ojos del Rey, y ve su enorme sonrisa.

—Bien hecho Jean. — Dice el otro, satisfecho y Leroy se relaja, siente como el corazón vuelve a latirle normalmente, a su propio ritmo. Sus músculos se destensan, y siente que su ser entero se siente en paz. Un calor agradable se instala en su pecho, pero una parte de su cerebro, la más racional, le grita que algo está mal. ¡No te relajes!, le grita ¡esto no está bien! Clama. Ignora todo eso, y permite que el calor se expanda por su cuerpo relajándolo, hundiéndose en un estupor efímero.

Sus ojos van cerrándose, y siente lejana la presión en sus hombros. Su cabeza se pone absolutamente densa de nuevo, y siente como la bruma va envolviendo todos sus sentidos. Justo antes de que sus ojos se cierren totalmente, se mira en el espero. Lo último que ve, es al Rey devolviéndole la mirada.(*)

Luego todo es oscuridad.

* * *

(*)''Cuando me miro al espejo, el Rey me devuelve la mirada'', es una parte de la letra de ''Theme of the King JJ'', quise hacer alusión a esta parte de la canción porque es un tema que me encanta uwu.

¡Lamento mucho los posibles errores ortográficos! espero les haya gustado así sea un poquito.

¡Cualquier comentario en bien recibido!.

Besos.


End file.
